Noverody
Queen Noverody plays many roles in Vell's life: tutor, adviser, tailor, disciplinarian, and boss along with mother. While her husband, King Norvandor, leads the Night Army, Queen Noverody acts as the diplomatic monarch. Biography Queen Noverody, like her husband Norvandor, was born before the Night Kingdom was devastated by war. The front lines of the battle were still in the Moon Kingdom while Fort Nyx held off any advance on the Night Kingdom. Being a noblewoman by birth, Noverody knew little of what went on in the war. Noverody's father Calston held much status in the Night Kingdom as a key military strategist. He was one of King Calvandor's most trusted advisers. Her mother Calverody was much more concerned with civil matters, spending most of her time in the Temple of the Mother aiding the injured with her gift. Due to Noverody's gift and personality being more akin to her father's, she spent most of her time at the palace, watching her father quietly and yearning to inherit his position when she was older. With this in mind, she boldly introduced herself to then-prince Norvandor. He fell for her quickly, and though she was coy and chaste with him, his stubbornness eventually won her over. Not long after Noverody and Norvandor's wedding, the Moon Kingdom was overcome by the Light Army and the front lines moved to the Night Kingdom. King Calvandor and Lord Calston rode into battle and were killed before too long. Grieving over her beloved father, she watched her husband take off for the front lines. Once the battlefield reached a stalemate, Noverody resigned herself to her duties as a diplomatic monarch. She became cold and distant from everyone for a few years. Her heart was warmed again when she became pregnant with her first child. After Evellany's birth, the queen devoted as much time as she could marriage into motherhood. Not long after, she and Norvandor had a son, Evandor. She was ever-present in the lives of her children. As they grew older, she became their tutor and trainer in the fields of general education, diplomatic ruling of the kingdom, and the honing of the Gifts. There was strain in her relationships with her children caused by the disciplinarian role she took with them, and especially with Evellany as she tried to instill the responsibilities of a noblewoman in her daughter. When Emperor Endromic sent an invitation to the Night royal family to join them at the Day Palace for the Winter Solstice, she advised her husband to accept the invitation. On the trip, she became known by the Dayelves as a woman who would maintain poise and dignity even in the face of disrespect and racism. On the night of the Winter Solstice, she surprised her daughter by supporting her denial of Prince Emric's proposal, despite that she urged Evellany to seek marriage. She tells Vell with a wink, "I wouldn’t have married him either." That night, Vell and Evan hear a scream from their neighboring room and burst into their parent's chamber to watch Prince Emric slice Noverody's throat and throw her body on top of their father's on the ground. Despite the tense relationship they had in recent years, her mother's death, along with her father's, of course, tears Vell apart. Over the coming months, the Moon Prince Xantil helps her to express her bottled feelings of guilt and grief and slowly forgive herself for the things she said and did to her mother over the years. By the end of the series, Evellany sees her mother in her reflection, both in appearance and in spirit, and she finds comfort knowing that her parents watch over her. Gift Noverody's Gift is the ability to read the minds of others. She has honed this Gift to mastery, and its eerie nature commands a great deal of respect for her among the Nightelves and the royal courts. She passes this Gift on to her son and teaches him how to use it. After her death, he becomes determined to master it as thoroughly as she did.